


Nicht Alle Kriege Finden Auf Dem Schlachtfeld Statt

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Lin Translates Stuff [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers are a family dammit, Bruce is pissed, Cap is here for it too, Gen, He really does not approve of the antivaxxers, Hulk is not here for antivaxxers either, Impfgegner, Set in a hazy timeline where everyone is happy and nothing hurts, Team working together, Tony has ideas, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Bruce fühlt sich durch die Dummheit der 'Impfgegner' angegriffen und wird etwas grün vor Wut. Tony entscheidet sich, zu helfen. Was kann schon schiefgehen?
Series: Lin Translates Stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027299





	Nicht Alle Kriege Finden Auf Dem Schlachtfeld Statt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not All Wars Are Fought On The Battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400179) by [DobbyRocksSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks). 



> Das Original sagt an einigen Stellen 'Idiot'. Ich mag das Wort, und seine Geschichte, nicht. Die Autorin weiß von meiner Änderung.

“ _Trottel_ ”, murmelte Bruce ärgerlich während er das Tablet in seiner Hand wütend anstarrte.

Tony sah von seinem eigenem Tablet auf. “Hä?”

“Impfgegner”, knurrte Bruce. “Lächerliche, schwachsinnige Trottel, alle von ihnen. Hör dir das mal an! _‘Impfungen können — in Theorie und Praxis — für eine große Minderheit Enzephalopathie und Autoimmunität verursachen, sowie die normale Immunfunktion zerstören.’_ Was zur Hölle ist eine große Minderheit?”

“Du siehst ein wenig grün aus, Brucie. Vielleicht ist es Zeit, das Tablet zur Seite zu legen und dir einen Joint zu drehen oder Bongo zu spielen oder so, hm?”

Bruce schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Jemand muss diese Dummköpfe weiterbilden!”

Tony seufzte. “Yeah, das wird nicht gut ausgehen.”

* * *

Steve runzelte die Stirn als er das Wohnzimmer betrat und zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er Tony in der Mitte des Raums sitzen sah, mit Bruces schlafendem Kopf in seinem Schoß.

“Will ich überhaupt wissen, was passiert ist?”

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. “Impfgegner sind mir eine neue Couch schuldig”, sagte er und nickte in die Richtung des Trümmernhaufens der einmal die Couch war.

“Traurigerweise habe ich diese Anspielung verstanden”, antwortete Steve kopfschüttelnd. “Er sollte sich wirklich nicht in diesen Foren rumtreiben.”

“Wo du recht hast, hast du recht”, stimmte Tony zu. “Wie hast du von den Impfgegnern gelernt?”

“Interview”, sagte Steve und rollte seine Augen. “Wurde gefragt was meine Meinung zu Impfungen als Krebsgrund für junge Amerikaner ist und ob ich mich öffentlich dagegen positionieren würde.”

Tony schnaubte. “Was hast du geantwortet?”

“Während ich aufgewachsen bin, sind Leute an Polio gestorben. Selbstverständlich denke ich, dass es eine gute Idee ist, Kinder zu impfen. Glaub nicht, dass der Interviewer die Antwort mochte, aber mal im Ernst: sie sollten erstmal recherchieren, bevor sie solche lächerliche Fragen stellen.”

Tony seufzte. “Das sind Menschen, die ihre Kinder nicht impfen, Steve. Erwartest du wirklich, dass diese Menschen intelligente und kompetente Mitglieder der Gesellschaft sind?”

* * *

“Es _tut_ mir Leid, Tony”, sagte Bruce zum dritten Mal, als sie nebeneinander stehend die Crew bei der Entsorgung der zerstörten Möbel beobachteten. Ersatz würde in ein paar Stunden geliefert werden.

Tony winkte ihn ab. “Ich verstehe die Wut, Brucie. Aber… halt dich vielleicht von den Foren fern. Menschen werden immer dumm sein, unabhängig davon, worum es geht. Es gibt keinen Grund, dir deinen wunderbaren Kopf mit diesem Schwachsinn verschmutzen.”

“Es ist momentan ein beliebtes Thema, ich kann es nicht wirklich umgehen”, antwortete Bruce. “Ja, es sind Trottel, aber es sind Trottel mit _Meinungen_. Die sie gerne lauthals kundgeben.”

Tony trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. “Huh. Was, wenn unsere Stimmen _lauter_ wären?”

Bruce runzelte seine Stirn. “Was meinst du?”

“Nun ja. Du bist gegen Impfgegner. Ich bin gegen Dummheit. Cap ist gegen Impfgegner. Robocop hat Cap in einer Zeit aufwachsen sehen, in der sie für Impfungen einen Mord begangen hätten, während er klein und wütend und krank war. Barton hat Kinder und hat sie geimpft, weil er sein Gehirn nutzt. Manchmal, zumindest. Und lasst uns mal ehrlich sein, Nat mag es einfach nur, Leuten Angst einzujagen.”

“Stimmt”, sagt Bruce langsam. Seine Stirn ist immer noch gerunzelt.

“Also, warum starten wir keine Impfkampagne? Impft eure Kinder und bekommt… keine Ahnung, ‘nen Photoshoot? Eine kostenlose Plüschversion von ihrem Lieblingsavenger? Es gibt unendliche Möglichkeiten und du weißt, dass die Menschen auf uns hören. Wir sind die Avengers, verdammt noch mal.”

“Ich weiß nicht, Tony. Was ist, wenn die Proteste losgehen?”

Tony schnaufte. “Wenn es auch nur ansatzweise so verläuft, wie in meinem Wohnzimmer, dann wird es nur einen geben.”

“Deswegen ist es keine gute Idee.”

Tony zuckte die Schultern. “Du könntest… nicht da sein? Im Hintergrund oder… in Werbungen, bei denen keine Interaktion mit diesen Trotteln notwendig ist?”

Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf Bruces Gesicht. “Wir können es beim Abendessen mit dem Team immerhin mal ansprechen?”

Tony grinste. “Das ist die richtige Einstellung!”

* * *

“Ich bin dabei”, sagte Bucky schulterzuckend. “Du hast recht. Ich bin aufgewachsen und hab ihn jeden Winter beinahe sterben sehen. Menschen, die ihren Kindern helfen können und es nicht tun sind lächerlich.”

Steve nickte. “Ich bin auch dabei. Menschen sollten vernünftige Informationen erhalten. Ich habe ein paar dieser Poster gesehen und die Ideologie hat sehr viele Probleme.”

“Habt ihr das von dieser Frau gesehen, auf dem steht, dass Impfungen _das Risiko für Homosexualität erhöht_?”, fragte Clint und rollte seine Augen. “Weil schwul zu sein offensichtlich eine Krankheit ist. Verdammte Trottel.”

Tony schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Ich bin echt froh, dass ich das nicht gesehen habe. Ich wäre ganz ohne Gammastrahlung zum Hulk geworden.”

Bruce schnaufte. “Ich glaube nicht, dass das so funktioniert, Tony.”

“Natürlich tut es das. Warum sollte es nicht?”

Nat rollte ihre Augen, nickte dann allerdings. “Ich bin dabei. Habt ihr schon Ideen?”

“Bruce möchte keine Photoshoots oder öffentliche Events wegen den Protesten”, sagte Tony. “Was, zugegeben, im Desaster enden könnte. Aber er könnte eine bessere Version von Bill Nye für unsere Werbung sein? Und ich habe gedacht, wir könnten Impf-Events durchführen. Wie eine Blutspende nur… dass Dinge in den Körper gespritzt werden, und nicht daraus entfernt.”

“Photoshoots?”

Tony nickte. “Ja. Und Plüsch-Avengers und… was zur Hölle, wir könnten auch T-Shirts drucken oder so.”

“Ihr müsst das nicht wirklich machen”, sagte Bruce und faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch. “Ich habe offensichtlich eine starke Meinung, aber keiner von euch muss… nun ja, irgendwas hiervon machen.”

Steve schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Es geht nicht, und ich meine das nicht in einem schlechten Sinn, aber es geht nicht um dich, Bruce. Es geht um ein größeres Problem und es ist etwas um das wir uns kümmern sollten. Nicht alle Kriege finden auf dem Schlachtfeld statt.”

Bruce sah ihn einen langen Moment an, bevor er nickte. “Okay.”

Tony klatschte in die Hände. “Okay gut. Avengers gegen Impfgegner. Lasst uns loslegen.”

* * *

“Bist du noch anwesend, Frosty?”, fragte Tony, neben Bucky stehend.

“Uh hum.”

“Versuch vielleicht, den Mörderblick etwas zurückzuhalten. Wenn die Menschen hier noch wegen dem Blick tot umfallen, haben wir ein Problem.”  
“Ich wurde gerade gefragt, ob ich hier bin, weil ich immer noch unter dem Einfluss der Gehirnwäsche stehe”, knurrte Bucky.

Tony blinzelte. Er schaffte es gerade so, nicht zu facepalmen. Stattdessen schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf und drehte sich um. “Dann mach weiter.”

Er ging hinüber zu Steve und Nat, die mit den Kindern gerade Bilder machten und grinste Steve an, bevor er ihn zu sich herüber winkte.

“Was ist lost?”

“Halt ein Auge auf Robocop, würdest du?”

Steve runzelte die Stirn. “Ist etwas passiert?”

“Die engstirnigen Trottel mit den Plakaten stellen dumme Fragen und ich bin leicht besorgt, dass er spontan Laseraugen entwickelt, so hart, wie er sie anstarrt.”

Steve schnaubte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Ich behalte ein Auge auf ihm. Machen wir hier das richtige, Tony?”

“Natürlich tun wir das. Wir haben kein einziges Wort _gegen_ die Menschen gesagt, die ihr Recht nutzen, Dummköpfe zu sein, wir klären hier nur _für_ Impfungen auf. Das ist ein wichtiger Unterschied, oder so hat mir das PR Team heute früh um punkt schieß-mich-tot erklärt.”

Steve lachte. “Okay, gut. Ich glaube ich habe einen Haufen Menschen in der Menge gehört, die ein Bild mit Iron Man haben möchten, also hol den Anzug und mach ein paar.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

* * *

“Wie war das Filmen?”, fragte Tony, während er sich auf das Sofa neben Bruce fallen ließ.

Bruce lächelte. “Drei Werbespots für Impfungen sind fertig und einer für die Stark Industries Impfkampagne mit Pepper ist morgen soweit.”

“Klingt gut. Ich bin froh, dass wir den Menschen dabei helfen können, die ihre Kinder beschützen wollen und es sich nicht leisten können”, sagte Tony mit einem sanften Lächeln. Er schloss seine Augen während er seinen Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas neigte.

“Du bist ein guter Mann, Tony Stark”, murmelte Bruce. “Danke sehr. Ich weiß, dass Cap gesagt hat, dass es hier nicht um mich geht, aber ich weiß, dass es das tut. Zumindest ein bisschen.”

Tony öffnete seine Augen und drehte seinen Kopf. “Erzähl das bloß nicht weiter, du startest noch Gerüchte.”

“Ich glaube, dafür ist es zu spät.”

* * *

“Es wird über die neuen, von den Avengers gesponserten Werbespots gesprochen, die Impfungen bewerben, sowie über die von Stark Industries gesponserten Impftage, für diejenigen, die es sich sonst nicht leisten können. Wie ist diese Idee zustande gekommen?”

Tony sah Bruce an und grinste. “Dr. Banner hat eine sehr ausgeprägte Meinung über Impfungen und weil es momentan so ein heißes Thema ist, dachten wir, dass die Zeit richtig ist, um unsere eigene Meinung kundzugeben.”

Der Interviewer nickte gedankenversunken.

“Manche Leute denken, dass Sie Ihre Position als unsere Verteidiger nutzen um Menschen Ihre Sicht aufzuzwingen. Was sagen Sie dazu?”

“Wir versuchen nicht, irgendwen dazu zu zwingen, ihre Kinder zu impfen”, sagte Steve leise. “Wir nutzen unsere eigenen Geschichten, unsere eigenen Erfahrungen, um das zu sagen, an das wir glauben. Als Personen des öffentlichen Lebens ist es unsere Verantwortung, für die Dinge einzustehen, an die wie glauben, und Menschen zu helfen, wann auch immer wir es können.”

“Es gibt natürlich auch einen Teil der Bevölkerung, der nicht daran glaubt, dass Impfungen die richtige Lösung sind. Was sagen Sie zu diesen Menschen?”

Tony schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Wir sind nicht hier, um über sie zu sprechen. Menschen haben das recht, das zu tun, was sie wünschen. Wir sind hier um den Menschen zu helfen, die ihre Kinder vor Krankheiten schützen wollen, wenn die Möglichkeit dazu existiert.”

“Und die Demonstranten vor den Türen des Stark Tower?”

“Werden weiterhin höflich ignoriert”, erwiderte Steve trocken.

* * *

“Sir, es gibt eine Situation im gemeinsamen Stockwerk der Avengers.”

Tony pausierte sein Werk und schritt sofort durch das Labor und in den wartenden Aufzug.

“Was ist los, J?”

“Oh, ich glaube, jemand hat Dr. Banner Zugriff auf die Foren gegeben, Sir. Es ist nicht gut ausgegangen.”

“Wenn ich schon wieder ein neues Sofa brauche, werde ich aber _sauer_.”

Tony verließ den Aufzug und stoppte.

“Hey, green bean”, grüßte er vorsichtig. “Was ist los?”

Hulk drehte sich um, um Tony anzuschnauzen, bewegte sich allerdings nicht von seinem Platz am Fenster fort. Als er sich umdrehte, konnte Tony einen Blick auf das große Schild in seinen Händen erhaschen und musste sich schnell auf die Zunge beißen, damit er nicht lauf los lachte. 

Auf dem Schild stand, in großer, kaum lesbarer Schrift: _Mickrige Menschen Brauchen Impfungen!_

“JARVIS, bitte sag mir, dass wir hiervon Bilder haben”, murmelte er und sein Lächeln wuchs als JARVIS bestätigte, dass er, in der Tat, fotografische Beweise von diesem Vorfall hatte.

“Tony?”

Tony drehte sich um und sah Nat, Bucky und Steve aus dem Aufzug treten, alle besorgt und, falls nötig, kampfbereit.

“JARVIS sagte, dass es eine Situation gibt.”

Tony nickte in die Richtung des Hulks und informierte seine Teammitglieder leise über die Beschriftung des Schildes.

“Jemand hat Bruce wieder in die Nähe der Foren gelassen, oder nicht?”, fragte Steve und rieb sich die Hand über die Stirn.

Tony nickte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. “Wenigstens hat dieses Mal mein Sofa überlebt.”


End file.
